Big Time Oneshot: Merry Christmas
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Just a little one shot to celebrate this wonderful season; the only thing worse than being forgotten about at Christmas, is being forgotten about by the one you love. Eventual Kogan, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Christmas is nearly here guys! Ahh! I swear I turn like 5 years old again as soon as December comes around! Anyway, we're watching A Christmas Carol right now, so I thought I'd upload this now, because I'm in a Christmassy mood :) I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot, I have no idea where the idea came from, but I really love it :) **

"Come on Logan!" Carlos whined, practically bouncing on his toes as he hovered around the genius boy, who was moving around the kitchen, putting groceries away.

"No, Carlos!" Logan said for what must have been the tenth time "Mama Knight said we have to open our advent calendars at night, she doesn't want us buzzed on candy in the mornings!"

"But Looogggiiee!" the Latino boy drew out the other's name in childish protest "We can't open them at night! Isn't that like, sacrilegious or something?"

"First of all," Logan turned to face Carlos "advent calendars have no part in the Christian celebration of Christmas whatsoever, they're just more ways for companies to make money and kids to get cavities, and second of all, aren't you too old for advent calendars? What are you like, five?"

"Logan," Carlos said, giving the genius an 'as a matter of fact' look "you are never too old to get candy every day," Logan rolled his eyes, smirking,

"Whatever Carlos," Logan headed over to answer the large thump that had sounded at the door, holding it open as Kendall and James made their way in, their arms laden with plastic bags. There was a great cry of "PRESENTS!" followed Carlos and Katie, who had suddenly appeared at the noise of someone at the door, came rushing over to greet James and Kendall, who held the bags up over the two shorter teens' heads.

"Uh uh!" Kendall shook his head, lifting one of the bags higher as Katie jumped to reach it "No peeking! Do you wanna ruin Christmas?"

"Yes!" Carlos and Katie said in unison, and James and Kendall chuckled before taking the presents off to James' room,

"Katie, Carlos? Can you put the rest of the groceries away?" Logan asked "I gotta..." his voice trailed off as he made his way into James' room, where Kendall and James were sorting white boxes into piles.

"Hey," the two turned around at his voice "Kendall, did you pick up that package for me?"

"Oh yeah!" the blonde said, handing Logan the box "What is it?"

"I'm not ruining the surprise," Logan said as he opened the bedroom door behind him "thanks Kendall," he gave the blonde a smirk, setting the boy's heart aflutter, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Dude, snap out of it!" James said, waving his hand in front of Kendall's face.

"S-sorry," Kendall muttered, blinking.

" 's OK," James smirked "you really like him, huh?"

"Yeah," the other boy sighed, and James patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he gave Kendall a small smile "come on, we've got presents to wrap."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" came a hollering voice as Carlos threw himself down the swirly slide, meeting Katie at the bottom, where they proceeded to bang on everyone's bedroom doors and wake them up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Carlos yelled as Mrs Knight, Kendall, James and Logan all groggily made their way out into the living room to sit on the couches, before Carlos and Katie, who were seated cross legged in front of the Christmas tree.

"Can I?" Carlos held up the first preset, turning to Mrs Knight with a pleading look in his eyes, and the older woman chuckled.

"Go for it," she smiled, and Carlos read out the first tag,

"To Katie, love mom," he handed the box to the smaller girl with a smile, and she tore it apart to reveal a new pair of headphones.

"Thanks mom!" she cried, throwing herself into her mother's arms. The gift giving went on this way until there was one box left under the tree,

"To Logan, from James," Carlos read, making to hand the box to the genius.

"That's uh, from me too, buddy," Kendall said awkwardly, taking the box from Carlos, giving it to Logan, and receiving an odd look from James "merry Christmas!" Logan gave a small smile before taking the box and opening it to reveal a set of Cuda hair gel.

"Your hair would look so much better if it had some product in it," James said earnestly to Logan, who gave a half grateful smile in return,

"Uh, thanks guys," he said to the two older boys before Mrs Knight, sensing the awkwardness, spoke up.

"Well boys, your parents' flight won't land until 12, so we've got plenty of time to set up Christmas lunch!"

The rest of Christmas Day passed much as the morning did, with gift giving, hugging and turkey eating, and soon the boys' parents were heading back to their hotels, and Mrs Knight was sending the boys to bed. Logan sighed as he pulled off his sweater vest and button down shirt, replacing it with a t-shirt, unable to get that morning's events out of his head; why had Kendall been so eager to jump in on James' present? Had he just not gotten anything for Logan? Had he really forgotten Logan on Christmas Day?!

"Hey," said a voice, making the shorter teen jump out of his skin, and he whipped around, glaring,

"Kendall!" he exclaimed, unnecessary tears forming in his eyes "Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry bud," Kendall chuckled.

"What do you want?" Logan asked in a low voice, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"To give you your Christmas present," Kendall answered simply.

"Oh, did you run out and get one when you realized you forgot me?" Logan spat, tears still stinging his eyes.

"No," Kendall returned, somewhat affronted "I wanted to give it to you in private, because it's special. Here!" he thrust the small box into the boy's hands, and Logan unwrapped it, taking the lid off to find a piece of what looked like-

"Mistletoe?" the genius asked in a small voice, his heart racing.

"Yeah," Kendall replied, taking the plant from the box "I thought we could keep it up here," he reached up and placed the plant on a hook that he'd placed by the window of the boys' room "Merry Christmas, Logie," he said with a smile before leaning down as the shorter boy stood on his toes to let their lips meet in a gentle but loving kiss. Kendall pulled back, however, as he caressed Logan's cheek to find that it was wet, "you're crying," the blonde stated gently, wiping at the tears with his thumb.

"Yeah," Logan sniffled "it's just- you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," he gazed up into the moss green eyes that were looking down at him lovingly, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Me too," Kendall returned, smiling "I love you Logan, so much!"

"I love you too," Logan said back, giving the blonde a gentle peck on the lips "Merry Christmas, Kendall," Logan said gently, making the blonde boy blush,

"Merry Christmas, Logan,"

**A/N: Aww! :) it's all very cheesy Christmas move, isn't it? If you wouldn't mind leaving a review, that'd be awesome, thanks**


End file.
